


Fallen to Pieces

by Sederance



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Brian has a sister, Brian is done with everything, Brian meh, Drunk night shenanigans, Friends are crazy, General madness, Missing friend, More charactes to come as they appear, Quest to find the body, Some of them are also drugged, Vicky is in pieces, Vicky is to Popular, We Die Like Men, Who needs a beta?, no beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sederance/pseuds/Sederance
Summary: Vicky Schmidt considered herself a nice and happy girl. She liked to hang out with her friends. She liked her classmates but she tend to overachieve and when she decided to get a date to prom she sort of got them all to like her.It was perfectly understandable that they wanted to hang out with her so she agreed to go with them. It was a crazy night, so crazy in fact that she didn't remember a single thing about what happened.Vicky wanted to go grab some water to help calm her headache when she found she couldn't move... She looked down only to find that her body was missing! And is that Liam's body next to her?





	1. Body? Where are you?

A thousand suns were exploding right now. Sure it might not be happening in the world but that was what if felt like in her head.

Vicky popped open her eyes only to be met with darkness. It was dark and that was fine. If she got hit with any light she was sure that she'd be blinded.   
There was snoring so she must have went home with someone but how did she get here?

She tried to move only to find that someone was gripping her head and clutching it to their chest. Cute. From the lack of boobs it had to be a guy... but which one? It was smooth so it couldn't have been Scott, it also lacked muscle so that ruled out Damien and Brian. Since the room was dark it left the two choices to be either Oz or Liam.   
Vicky made to push herself out of the arms but found she couldn't feel anything. 

She motioned her hand but it felt empty, as if it were absent. She tried to kick but that too felt empty. Vicky tried to move everything in her being and only her head and neck responded to her thoughts... strange?

Vicky turned to look where the snoring was coming from. Now that her mind was clearer she recognized the voice to be Liam's. Oh that silly goofball, he had to have a good explanation of why she couldn't feel anything. 

"Liam!" Vicky whispered. "Wake up, I got a few questions to ask of you." 

The snoring continued, her words having no effect on the sleeping vampire. 

"Hey! Liam!" Vicky spoke up "Wake up! I want to say something." 

Like before, the snoring continued with Liam oblivious to what the thing in his arms wanted from him.

"Wake up, if you don't I'll hit you." Vicky shouted, she opened her mouth threateningly and to no avail did Liam wake up from his slumber. He did move an arm but it went to scratch his butt and settled near her head again.

"I warned you." Vicky sighed and she bit down on Liam's chest, something small and round and with a roar candle light exploded and she screeched at the brightness. 

If she thought a thousand suns were exploding in her mind then this time it was as if ten billion supernovas were gathering in her skull. It was worst due to the fact she didn't have hands to block out most of the light. 

Nearby Liam was rolling on the ground in pain. He finished screaming and looked into the coffin to see Vicky's head rolling around to stop the pain in her head.  
"What are you doing here?" he demands and Vicky stops to glare at him.

"I woke up here, why am I here?" 

"You can't just ask me the same question I asked you despite how Meta that is." Liam retorts.

"I answered your question now answer mine. Why am I here?" 

Liam put a hand to his chin and thought about it for a moment and he snapped. 

"You did a strip tease at the club last night." He said matter-of-factly.

"A strip tease? Then how did I only become a head?" Vicky asked and Liam shrugged.

"When I said strip tease, I meant a literal strip, you took off your body parts and threw them into the crowd." 

"And I just happen to throw my head at you?" Vicky questioned and Liam nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, monsters that are only heads are far and few. The last time I got to have one was that Dullahan wedding." Liam replied and he took Vicky's head and put it onto the table.

"I see... as exciting as it is being just a head, I sort of need my body back." Vicky complained and Liam picked up his phone and started typing away.

"What are you doing?" Vicky asked and Liam turned the phone toward her.

"Getting in contact with a few people, they should know where your body ended up. If anything we can hunt them down."   
"You'd do that for me?" Vicky was shocked at how caring Liam was today.

"Of course, but first. Its not everyday I get to hang out with a head. Oh what shall we do? Shall we partake in Head bowling? Oh how about a nice boat down Sangrine Falls. A new collage of Head-related foods and how its like to eat with one.

Vicky sighed as she took the phone and started to tongue the numbers to a trusted friend. 

Hopefully they can get some of the parts.


	2. I'm just Brian to help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicky recruits a friend to help her and he sort of goes along with it.

It was morning and a green-skinned boy woke up with a groan. Today felt like a good day and from that Brian could tell that it was going to go horribly. 

There was no such thing as a "good" day at Spooky High. Sure it can be fun. It can be badass. It can be downright hell. It was never "good" 

In fact, we can put the word good and push it into space where it will continuously float away from the place he calls School. 

The zomboy looked at the source of what woke him up in the first place and noticed his phone vibrating as someone called him, and from the ringtone which blared upbeat music he knew it was Vicky.

"Hey." the zombie groaned as he answered his frankenbuddy. 

"Brian morning! I'm in a bit of a pickle so I wanted to ask you to help me out. I'd love to meet up with you but Liam has my head hostage" Vicky said and a voice in the background cried out in response. "I'm also missing my body so just look out for that... thats the problem actually." Vicky giggled and her voice became increasingly distant as Liam's voice overtook the phone. 

"Hands off this antique Nokia, they don't make them like they used to anymore." Liam complained as the line was cut. 

Brian groaned and he looked at his clock. 11:34 A.M.   
It was much to early to even consider getting out of bed but he couldn't exactly leave a friend hanging. 

"She'll probably want me to stitch her up again." Brian sighed and he put on a shirt and his coat, stuffing one of the pockets with a sewing kit and some threads. 

"I'm heading out!" Brian muttered from the top of the stairs and a green-skinned gal was sitting eating a bowl of pink mush. She grunted in acknowledgement and she put a spoonful into her mouth. 

Brian paused and stared at her. "Is that how you speak to your brother?"   
The girl shrugged and swallowed her goop. "See ya big brother." the girl mumbled and Brian nodded. "Have a day at middle school Brianna." 

The front door closed as Brian left and Brianna looked outside the window to see if the coast was clear before she dumped her bowl. She pulled out a box of Rainbow Brains Serial: Killer! edition

"This is more like it!" She exclaims and she digs right in. 

///

Vicky considered her day was going well. She had someone looking for her body and she could hang out with adorkable Liam. Liam was even spoonfeeding her some red ice cream. It tasted like blood and it had these little fruits on top. 

There was so many pictures as well. Vicky smiled as she observed Liam gush over the picture. "A new subscriber! Thank you NotAFake001! I'll cherish your subscription!" 

"Should we look for my body yet?" Vicky asked politely

"Ah another subscriber! Thank you NotAFake033!" Liam didn't seem to register Vicky's words as he celebrated his rising popularity. 

Vicky could only groan as she waited.

///

Brian looked over the pictures and he stopped himself from pinching between his eyes. Seriously? The work he'd have to put into this... Vicky owned him big time for this...

The question is not what Vicky will give him when this was all done and over, but how he was going to go about doing this. 

"Should I talk to Polly first? Hunt down Scott?... Whatever the case I might have to stock up first." 

Brian turned off his phone and headed toward the amphitheater, the current location of a certain shopkeep's store. 

Upon arriving he nodded toward the teacher before making his way backstage where a cat girl was sitting behind a desk full of stuff. Brian gave a look over on what he might need.

There was a throw bone that he could toss at Scott. Maybe the fake title of nobility was needed for Miranda. Lets not forget about the chicken suit to cock fight Damien. 

Brian looked over the counter to see what else he needed to buy when one thing entered his line of sight and he stopped.

Valerie had a corpse to sell at one point so having a singular arm wasn't all that different from what she was willing to sell. However, the blue color of the skin was unmistakable. It had scars and stitches and it was currently holding up a phone. A phone in which Valerie was staring into as he looked over the items.

"Say... how much is the arm?" 

Valerie looked up with an uninterested glance. "Not for sale sorry." 

"What can I do to obtain it then." Brian bartered.

Valerie put a hand to her chin and looked away for a moment before she whirled around with a smile.

"I like you for buying my things occasionally. I'll cut you a deal, get me something that can replace this arm and then some." 

"Then I'll take the fake nobility title, the bone and the chicken suit please." Brian remarked flatly.

"15 monies." Valerie smirked and after the exchanged she waved a hand. "Nice doing business with you." 

"I'm only trying to help." Brian nodded his head and left.


End file.
